


No one does it better

by AtTheMountainofMadness



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtTheMountainofMadness/pseuds/AtTheMountainofMadness
Summary: Lawredith的演员AUMeredith as Julian（17）188Lawrence as Felix（15）172





	No one does it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LAU_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAU_Lily/gifts).



朱利安最近感到很郁闷。  
问题本身不出所料的是那个令人咬牙切齿的菲利克斯，那个呆子，那个极客，那个不解风情却被校花青睐的傻子。  
这个闷闷不乐的四分卫靠着储物柜，铁制的柜门被他挤得吱呀一声，即使是拥挤的走廊他的周围也自然地形成了一个直径一米的屏障。这个暗金头发的橄榄球员长了一张好脸，他的脸令人又爱又恨，当然恨他的大多数都是那些得不到女孩关注的失败者。  
可他偏偏是个无耻混账，是个校霸。他上挑的眼角与紧抿的嘴唇都让他看起来难以接近，在他撅起眉毛的时候没人会有空注意到他的绿眼睛。接近他的几乎都是心怀鬼胎的混混，企图在短暂的高中生涯里搞出些大文章，让校长主任无比头疼，然后把上一两个妹走上人生巅峰。  
还有些将他当成挑战的对手；俗话说“想称霸某个地盘，就得找那里看上去最难搞的家伙干一架。”  
他就是那个最难搞的家伙。  
他当上校霸的理由是多么自然又理所当然，年轻英俊的橄榄球队队长，身边围绕着混混与辣妹，队里的四分卫，加上六尺二的体格，在他冲撞的时候就像一头满身肌肉的犀牛向你冲过来。“会死的，绝对会死的。”他的队友说。  
而他将他的拳头砰地一声锤在那个印着“菲利克斯”名牌的柜门上时更坐实了他的坏名声。  
菲利克斯缩了一下，他伸手扶了一下眼角，但是没有摸到他的眼镜。他只好抱紧了一点怀里的课本，新皮衣的皮革摩擦发出了刷刷的响声。  
这一点也不酷，朱利安挑起眉毛，他看着不知所措的菲利克斯，没有刘海遮挡的眼睛飘忽的到处瞅，但就是不往自己的方向看。他又变得烦躁起来。  
“行行好离他远点！”一个金发辣妹走过来，挽过菲利克斯的手臂。胸快贴上去了，朱利安想，自动忽略了她的斥责，一阵妒火烧得他的脑袋发痛。  
妒火？他愣住了，以至于金发辣妹对着他吵吵嚷嚷也没听见，也没拦着她拉着菲利克斯离开。  
下课后他又偏偏正面与菲利克斯和那个辣妹撞上，他们亲亲热热地搂着胳膊似乎聊得正开心。他正把储物柜里的橄榄球拿出来，接下来要去操场进行日常训练，可他现在什么也不想干了，菲利克斯那张嬉笑的脸让他无名火起。他浪费了一整节课的时间去弄明白并劝说自己嫉妒的是那只压上辣妹胸部的手肘，其余的问题被他用力地挤到了大脑见不得光的角落。  
他颠着手里的球，一肚子坏水，他的队友“恰好”地阻止了他。“该训练了。”他说，有些生硬地推着朱利安离开。朱利安视野里的菲利克斯越来越小，直到被人群淹没，可朱利安总觉得他们的笑声在他的脑子里回响（实际上他什么也没听到）。他心不在焉地接球，还不小心被抛过来的球砸到了脑袋。  
他被砸的有些晃悠，一时间不动了，队友们都跑过来围住他，检查他的额头。他却感觉不到疼，经过这么一砸他才发现自己从今天早上开始都不太对劲。他为什么要对菲利克斯这么上心？他再怎么打扮也与自己无关，只不过开窍了想把妹而已，何况那副娘兮兮的模样跟自己相比毫无竞争力。  
……但是辣妹要是全被他吸引走了也不太好。  
朱利安的头开始痛了。

-

朱利安顶着冰袋在观众席上坐了一会，直到下一节上课的铃声响起，他的队员们地拉着他冲向教学楼。一群橄榄球员轰轰烈烈地冲向教室的场面已经成为这所学校的奇观，没有人会傻到站在他们的道路中间。  
朱利安手里还捏着球，表情不善，而途经每个座位的人都好像有意无意地护着避开他的目光。  
他懒散地搜索着什么，一头金发明晃晃地闯进他的视线，在白炽灯下翘起来的发梢像羽毛一样白。菲利克斯用手撑着脸，另一只手晃晃悠悠地竖在一旁，笑得眼睛都要眯起来了。  
他的桌面还摆着书，什么自然科学什么的。他旁边果不其然地是那个金发碧眼的辣妹，笑得同样弯起眼睛，仿佛在比谁笑得更耀眼。  
多赏心悦目的画面，旁边的男男女女都在看或窃窃私语，“我从没注意过他的眼睛原来这么蓝。”他听到。  
最好不，他有点咬牙切齿地想，现在好了，菲利克斯把所有人的注意力都吸引走了。  
丑小鸭变天鹅这种三流小说里才会出现的蠢情节发生了，发生在他最讨厌的人身上，让他五味陈杂。他本应该继续保持冷静，保持他一贯的酷哥做派，然后等过几天，大家的注意力又会转移到新的事情上，对他失去兴趣。  
他看见菲利克斯甚至笑出了眼泪；  
或者我会让所有人对他失去兴趣。  
他怒气冲冲地冲到菲利克斯的面前，所有人都没想到球鞋也能发出那样沉重的脚步声。菲利克斯有些茫然地抬头，嘴角还带着一点他惯有的傻兮兮的笑。  
他把手里的球砸到两人中间，“滚开。”他特意压低了声音，让他的语气听上去愤怒又危险。那个呆子果不其然地睁得大大的眼睛里开始出现慌乱，可他这次却没有唯唯诺诺地低下头然后离开，他梗着脖子，像只愤怒的幼鸟想要啄人，用发胶好好地梳上去的头发像是他竖起来的羽毛。  
“这是我的位置，请你另找座位，而且，你打扰到我和我的女伴了。”他的上下唇碰到一起，特别强调了“女伴”二字。  
菲利克斯说完有些后悔，因为朱利安今天看起来异常愤怒，像一头被挑战权威的狮子，他的下巴微微仰着，眼睛朝下看，像有一年特别冷的冬天，菲利克斯在森林看见的结了冰的湖面。此刻朱利安让他想起了这种莫名其妙的事。  
这是他第一次看上去这样生气，紧急关头菲利克斯却开始神游；难道他欺负我的时候不是在生气吗，他开始混乱。  
他当然很害怕平时总爱找他麻烦的朱利安，他高出一个头的身高与相当硬的拳头和肩膀都让他感到害怕，在朱利安抬起手的时候他会反射性地瑟缩：总有一天他的拳印会出现在我的脸和我断掉的鼻梁上的，他几乎是坚信地这样想。  
到现在都没有发生的他的噩梦好像眼看就要发生了，他精心抹的发胶、带的隐形眼镜还有他崭新的皮夹克都无法阻止他此刻觉得自己如此渺小，他甚至开始思考自己这样做的意义。  
他等了一会，等得脖子有点酸，朱利安只是阴沉着脸色堵在他的前面，只有莱利像母鸡护崽一样将他护在身后。  
“上课了，杵在那里干什么？”老师的适时出现救了菲利克斯，朱利安阴沉地最后再瞪了菲利克斯一眼，随便找了后排的一个座位趴下了。  
下课后朱利安没有再来威胁菲利克斯，他一声不响地出了教室，这次连他的跟班都不敢跟上去。莱利坐在菲利克斯旁边咬牙切齿地骂那个“无耻混账”，菲利克斯甚至可以听到她咯咯的磨牙声。  
“那个肌肉脑子就不能成熟一点吗，”莱利撑着脸，手指用力地点点自己的太阳穴，随后又叹了口气，“要是他再敢骚扰你，我要打断他的腿让他再也做不了四分卫！”她随即意识到自己的声音有点大，偷笑似地掩了一下嘴，又摸了摸菲利克斯的头发。菲利克斯有些无语地看着她，莱利嫌恶地看着自己缩回来的手：“老实说，你可以别抹那些发胶吗，有点恶心。”  
“……”

-

傻子，肌肉脑袋，青春期小孩，听听那个女人嘴里说出来的都是什么话。其他人知道她的真面目吗？她平时也这样和人说话？  
朱利安重重地关上车门，觉得不解气，还锤了一下方向盘，不小心按到喇叭将睡在车前盖上的野猫吓了一跳。  
莱利的话一直在他的脑子里转悠，让他更加生气，反过来又觉得自己幼稚。他被好几种想法折磨得额角的伤又隐隐作痛，他干脆把音响音量调到最大，好盖过脑海里的声音。  
他驱车回家，夕阳与他一同在地平线上移动，长得正好翠绿的树叶这时候融成了红色的水滴，盛夏的太阳将地表烘烤得像蒸笼。他打开空调，看到街上所有人都急匆匆地跑进阴影里，只有一个地方除外。  
那里的人慢悠悠地转出来，脸上没有狼狈的汗滴，手上拿着甜筒或棒冰，上面结出的薄薄冰霜给他们形成了一个与酷暑抗衡的屏障，在他的想象里那个屏障像一个巨大的气泡，在阳光下脆弱地反射出五色光。  
在他的记忆里，他曾在一家冰室度过了很多童年时光，那时他还住在不远的街角。可他不记得是不是这一家了，那家冰室的装潢与这家大相径庭，气氛似乎也变了。  
他忍不住停下车走进去，门上的铃铛叮地响了一声，只有柜台前的店员抬头看向他。  
“您需要什么？”  
“……巧克力双球”  
他有点窘迫地磨着自己牛仔裤的缝合线，手里拿着笑眯眯的店员递过来的巧克力双球甜筒，还好心地给他在上面撒了点金色的星星糖。他站了一会，还是自暴自弃似的转身在拥挤的店里寻找座位。

——一头金发明晃晃地闯进了他的视线。

他好不容易明朗一点的心情被那明亮的金色沉重地杂碎，撵成粉末，还要当做薪柴扔进他愤怒的篝火里。一而再再而三地，他不想见到的人之最和第二再一次明目张胆地出现在他的面前，他莫名其妙地觉得自己快要被踩到头上指着鼻子挑衅了。  
他朝他走过去，忘记手里还拿着他的冰激凌双球，他的愤怒可管不了这么多，他没把一旁的人推倒让他们的冰激凌弄得满地都是已经是最大的仁慈。  
那个女人先注意到他，她嘴里还含着挖冰激凌的勺子。  
“怎么又是你！”她含糊地问道，朱利安怀疑她还有些话，但出于家教没有说出来。菲利克斯，菲利克斯还是那令人厌恶的迟钝，他总是有点愣，让朱利安有时候猜不透他的心情。  
“啊，你好。”他说。  
“你个傻子！”那个女人敲了一下他的脑袋。  
菲利克斯看起来毫不在意，对这种亲密行为习以为常，这让朱利安的怒火越烧越旺，反而冷静下来。  
管他妈的，他想，“我需要和他谈谈。”  
“想都别想。”那个女人的反应出奇的快，她翻了个白眼转过头去不再看朱利安，朱利安有时觉得她的天赋就是踩着维持朱利安理性的最后一根线，在上面跳舞。  
“我不惹事。”  
“哈！我真信了！”  
“……我需要和他谈谈，一次谈话一劳永逸，我再也不惹事。”  
“或者我现在就让你们变成这家店的黑名单顾客。”  
朱利安自己也知道自己的威胁听上去软弱无力极了，他也看见那个女人轻蔑了哼了一声，但她还是瞥了一眼盯着自己雪糕的菲利克斯，又看了看朱利安。  
“你要是再欺负他我就打断你的腿，巧克力双球傻逼。”她恶狠狠地瞪着朱利安，一点也不显得害怕。  
她刚刚说傻逼了？  
朱利安没反应过来，他下意识地点了点头，看见那个女人趾高气扬地拿起包，临走之前还理直气壮地叫他把账单付了。朱利安太阳穴的血管突突地跳，他泄气似地坐到莱利的座位上，又想起对面还有一个菲利克斯。  
他直起背，手撑在桌上倾身上前，看上去压迫力十足。  
他忘了他手里拿着个雪糕。  
菲利克斯一直保持着沉默，他不太理解当前的状况，前一秒莱利与朱利安还火药味十足，后一秒他们就达成了奇怪的协议。可他不敢问，只好乖乖地闭着嘴。  
朱利安也没有说话，他只是皱着眉盯着他，好像要把菲利克斯盯出一个洞。菲利克斯只好低下头躲开他的视线，他的目光无处可放，只好放到那个看上去挺好吃的巧克力雪糕上。  
朱利安正耐心地等他打破沉默。  
“……”  
“你雪糕要化了”菲利克斯说。  
朱利安差点把冰激凌抖下去，他将流到纸筒上的冰激凌擦掉，两个眉头拧在一起。  
又来了，菲利克斯想。  
“你最近有点怪。”朱利安说，他擦干净他的手，没有抬头看菲利克斯。  
“发生什么你可以直说。”  
“你那套大眼睛情人的把戏能骗过全校人，但骗不过我。”  
他说的有点磕磕绊绊地，好像是从齿缝里挤出来一样，菲利克斯看到他额角的青筋暴起，周围的皮肤红了一片，甚至红到了耳根。  
菲利克斯越来越搞不明白他想干什么，他的表情阴沉地像是要吃人，可他的耳朵和耳根红得在透进来的阳光下可以看到细小的血管。  
“呃……”这是他唯一能发出来的声音，在他又合上的瞬间朱利安的表情就像一条淋湿的小狗，他好像误会了他的犹豫，菲利克斯只好又张开嘴。  
“杰奎琳说……像杂志上那样穿会好看一点。”这样可能就不会被你欺负了。菲利克斯犹豫地省略了后半句。  
“杰奎琳又是谁？”他好像说错了话，朱利安现在看上去更加不耐烦了，菲利克斯好奇他的眉头到底能皱到什么地步。  
“莱利的朋友…？”朱利安没继续说话，他只好继续解释。“你可能不怎么见过她。”  
“棕发的那个？”朱利安的眉头稍微送了一些，他记得那个杰奎琳正在和他一个队员约会。  
菲利克斯点点头，看见朱利安终于咬了一口甜筒蛋皮，冰激凌差不多快化完了，他直接把它倒进了菲利克斯的碗，还抢了菲利克斯的勺子。菲利克斯不敢说话，他咂咂嘴，想着反正最后是朱利安付账。  
他看着朱利安的碗出神，朱利安注意到了他的眼神，他顿了顿，挖了勺还没化完的冰激凌塞到菲利克斯的嘴边。  
“你想要？”朱利安的嘴角还有一点碎屑，他伸着舌头把下唇的巧克力舔掉，手举在菲利克斯面前。  
菲利克斯想也没想吃掉了这口嗟来之食。

-

朱利安付了三份的钱，却意外地心情不差，而现在他的副驾驶上还坐着一个菲利克斯。  
学校的人大概会目瞪口呆，他想，轻轻地跟着CD的歌哼了起来，菲利克斯坐在一旁有点不知所措。  
他应该这么轻易就答应他送自己回家的要求吗，菲利克斯想象了一下，怎么想都是朱利安会将他绑架然后卖给黑市医生，然后他的心肝脾肺肾都被人取走，而朱利安露出邪恶的笑容在一旁数钱。  
他打了冷颤，看着朱利安的侧脸，觉得自己好像没有选择的余地。  
“我家正好和你家顺路。”方才朱利安低头掏钱时轻飘飘地说了一句，然后在他思考他怎么知道他家地址的时候有点强硬地将他拖到了车里，还顺便给他系上了安全带，才有了现在坐立不安的菲利克斯。  
他们渐渐将落日抛在脑后，街道暗了下来，有些商铺甚至亮起了外灯，灯光在朱利安的脸上拂过，最后只剩下车里暗沉的紫色。CD里的歌正好唱完最后一句，朱利安用余光注意到了他的视线，缓缓眨了眨眼。  
菲利克斯突然明白了他在说什么，他在问自己“怎么了？”  
他摇摇头，朱利安便把视线重新转移到道路上，交通灯的光依次给他的眼睛上了一遍色，最后回归到最初的深绿。  
听说世界上只有2％的人的眼睛是绿色的，菲利克斯想，比蓝眼睛要稀有得多。爸爸妈妈是蓝眼睛，杰奎琳是蓝眼睛，莱利也是蓝眼睛，混在一起就不怎么突出了。  
朱利安的眼睛也很好认，绿的不参一点其他颜色，没有棕色没有灰色更没有蓝色，只是纯粹的绿，在光照下也只会反射出深浅不一的绿。  
菲利克斯突然觉得有些不忿。  
“这是你住的那条街吧？”朱利安的声音把他晃回现实，他慢悠悠地抬起头，指了一下左边车道。  
“停这里就可以了。”他的声音有点闷，朱利安停下车，他闷闷不乐地解开安全带，又闷闷不乐地下车，朱利安也跟着下车，他绕过车头停在菲利克斯面前，看上去有点不好意思。  
可菲利克斯没有心情注意他的表情，他抬起头做了一个询问的眼神。  
“呃”朱利安发出一声无意义的气音，伸手揉乱了菲利克斯梳得整整齐齐的头发。“明天见。”  
“……明天见”菲利克斯感到莫名其妙，举起手挡住了朱利安下一步动作，把被弄下来的头发又别回耳后。朱利安好像满足了，他三步做两步地走回车里，发动前还按了两声喇叭以示道别。  
菲利克斯更莫名其妙了，他感觉有点累，低头掏钥匙打算开门。  
朱利安开了几步拐了个弯折回来，菲利克斯抬头看到他在对面的车道向他摇下车窗。  
“下次不要用发胶了！”

-

菲利克斯没有睡好，不可能睡好，他做了一晚上的噩梦。  
他好像梦见朱利安把他绑架了，然后要卖掉他的器官，他被绑在一个黑暗的房间里，只有一盏灯从上方打下来。  
他的嘴被封着，手绑在背后，他听见一阵沉重的脚步声，就像那天教室里怒气冲冲的朱利安。  
他的心脏被恐惧像煎小牛肉一样被正反两面折磨了个遍，脚步声在他背后停下，又绕到了他身前。  
在他面前毋庸置疑地是朱利安，他手里拿着一箱看上去无比沉重的东西，菲利克斯的眼泪快下来了。  
“————”  
菲利克斯浑身冷汗地吓醒了，他的自我防御机制起了作用，让他没有听清或者是选择性地忘记了最后听到的话。以至于妈妈来叫他起床时摸着他的脸问他有没有哪里不舒服，不如在家休息一天。  
菲利克斯给了母亲一个微笑和一个拥抱，妈妈亲了亲他的脸颊让他打起了一点精神。可他回到学校后看到那个抱着手臂站在他储物柜旁边的煞星又退缩了，他抱着书包躲到莱利的背后，可那头有点乱的金发还是冒了出来。  
“噢，你今天没用发胶。”朱利安看到他，越过莱利狐疑的目光揉了揉菲利克斯的脑袋，但是她没说话。  
“午休的时候在食堂等我。”他甚至还朝他笑了一下，菲利克斯看到了他的牙龈。  
“你们昨天干了什么？”莱利等朱利安走后奇怪地看着菲利克斯，后者也回以疑惑的眼神。  
“随便，”莱利耸了耸肩，“只要他不找你麻烦就行。”她转过身，马尾甩到了菲利克斯的脸上，即使大部分头发被眼镜隔住了，他还是觉得有点疼。  
他摸了摸自己的脸，扶正了自己的眼镜，还是感觉有些不真实。他还没从那个噩梦里缓过来，现在还要整天面对噩梦的根源。菲利克斯生平第一次觉得思考费力，在终于和朱利安的关系缓和的关头做这种梦，就好像在提醒他对他的恐惧已经根深蒂固了。  
说不定当时他靠着自己的储物柜聊天的时候乖乖在旁边等着就好了。  
菲利克斯扁了扁嘴，这太不公平了。

“你真的不跟我出去吃？”莱利探过来，摸了摸他的额头，菲利克斯打了个抖，然后摇摇头。“你一个人没关系？我真怕那个弱智吃了你。”菲利克斯小小声地笑了一下，拍拍莱利的手。  
“你真是我的乖孩子。”她故意夸张了语气拍了拍菲利克斯的头，好像他是什么在家等待的小狗，菲利克斯无奈地拨开了她的手，莱利走到门口还回头做了个鬼脸。  
菲利克斯也没有底，他不知道昨天的一切是真的，还是他的梦才是真的，他摸了摸自己的后腰，没有摸到疤痕才如释重负。  
那个梦让他感到不舒服，好像他与朱利安回到了最初，什么也没有改变，发生的一切只不过是他大梦一场，而他现在如梦初醒。  
可他还是如约去了食堂，他又有什么选择的余地呢。菲利克斯挑了个不太显眼的位置坐着，垂下头来看书，额前的碎发戳的他的眼睛有点痒痒的，他摘下眼镜揉了揉。  
“嘿，大眼睛娘娘腔。”有些人哄笑着走过，故意向他打招呼，菲利克斯的眉头皱起来，试图将注意力放在书上。  
“滚开！”菲利克斯从余光看到有人抱着很重的东西朝他走过来，把聚在他旁边的人都撞倒了。他看清楚那是一摞教科书，放在桌面时发出巨响。他沿着书脊往上看，一双绿眼睛从书山后面冒出来，把他吓了一跳。  
如果可以的话，菲利克斯的疑问会化成问号从脑子里跳出来，跳上山顶，然后用全身力气在朱利安的耳边大吼：你干嘛呢！  
可他不敢。  
朱利安说：“你看看不齐的话我再去找。”  
菲利克斯还是一本本摸过去仔细分类了，他好奇他在哪里找到了那么多参考书，要用的或者不用的，里面甚至还有菲利克斯感兴趣的大学科目。  
“…挺齐的。”他忍不住抽了一本翻阅，“你要学习了？”  
“不是”朱利安顺理成章地在他对面坐下，双脚不雅地交叠放在桌面上，他自然地拿走了菲利克斯的配餐酸奶。  
“……”你一天到晚拿我酸奶，喜欢自己买啊。他小心翼翼地让自己的白眼没有翻出来。  
“是你帮我补习。”朱利安说。

-

我为什么要帮你补习，我很好欺负吗，就差一个星期了临时抱佛脚又有什么用。菲利克斯没有说。  
菲利克斯看着朱利安抱着橄榄球脚步轻快地跳下台阶，和他的队员告别——方才朱利安让他在车边等他。  
他的朋友，也许是朋友在花坛旁抽烟，向朱利安打招呼，约他去晚上派对。菲利克斯从来没有这么感激过他这位朋友。  
我会去的——“我不去了。”  
他听见朱利安说，这也是他第一次看见他老老实实地背着书包，虽然他耍酷地只用一边肩带。书包看起来有点旧，边缘的线有点开了，跟他的牛仔裤一样的蓝色。  
他有点惊讶地看他向他走来，甚至有些雀跃，他抽走他抱着的书，把它们放进后座。  
“走了？”朱利安的手在他的眼前晃了晃，菲利克斯没有动，朱利安撇撇嘴。“派对也没什么好玩的，全是醉鬼。”  
好像不是这个问题，菲利克斯没有说。  
一个星期内他第二次坐到以前单方面与他不共戴天的人的车里，这一次他放松了一点，开始在车里到处乱瞅。皮革座椅柔软地像沙发一样，菲利克斯将自己陷进去。  
他用手摸了一下黑色的车座与毛茸茸的靠垫，甚至连车顶都是黑色的，“你喜欢黑色？”  
朱利安给他扣上安全带，“这是我爸不要丢给我的车，我的平时不太好开。”  
那辆品味老套的红色骚包敞篷车原来是你的，菲利克斯没有说。

直到朱利安叫他，菲利克斯还在兴致勃勃地翻他收藏的CD，他才有些依依不舍地放下其中一张，印着《No one does it better》  
朱利安从后座抱出那摞书，把钥匙给菲利克斯让他开门。可没等菲利克斯拉开门就被撞开了，一道风从门内卷出来，与菲利克斯撞了个满怀，菲利克斯的后背靠住朱利安才勉强没有摔倒。  
“忘记说了。”朱利安的声音从他的上方传来，带着隐隐约约的笑意。菲利克斯睁开眼，一只狼狗正在舔他的脸。  
“好了，回去。”狼狗的耳朵抖了抖，终于放开菲利克斯，亲密地用鼻头拱朱利安的腿，将他们挤进门里。  
“你还养狗啊”菲利克斯的目光没法从狗棕色与黑色的皮毛上离开，他眼里的星星快要冒出来了——“还记得我和你说过我一直都想养只大狗。”他蹲下来，捧着狗狗的脸好一阵搓揉，作为交换不时被狗狗舔几下手和鼻尖。  
“什么？”朱利安背对着他，正在将桌面整理出一个能供学习的角落，然后放下书。  
“没什么。”菲利克斯否认道。

“那就赶紧过来。”朱利安朝他招手，他和狼狗一起站起身向他走过去。我怎么这么听话，菲利克斯想，然后被朱利安递过来的练习册打断了。  
要是跟半年前的菲利克斯说他在给人补习，还是那个天杀的煞星朱利安，打死他都不会相信，还会笑的很大声。  
可他刚刚指出了朱利安的一道错题。  
他好像听到了莱利夸张的笑声，还有你怎么会堕落至此！的嘲笑。  
他叹了一口气，随即朱利安的目光就移了过来。  
又是这种“怎么了？”的目光，菲利克斯发现此刻的朱利安又简单易懂了，他的眉毛像狗的耳朵一样微微下垂着。  
“你做的挺好的。”他莫名其妙地说了一句，然后迅速转移话题。“他是什么品种？”  
狼犬好像听到有人提到自己，耳朵竖了起来，朱利安的眉毛也舒展开来。“东德国牧羊犬，快四岁了。”他说。  
“那就是说你初中的时候养的咯。”菲利克斯朝狗张开双臂，它心领神会地跑过来，将鼻子拱进菲利克斯的怀里。菲利克斯享受着手上的触感，脸靠在它的脑袋上，朱利安看着他们。  
“嗯。”他的声音小的几乎听不见。  
菲利克斯抱着狗，用手挠它的耳朵，又摸摸它的背，他沉默了一会，看见光从厨房的彩玻璃小窗里透进来，打在朱利安的身上，烂成一团含糊的彩色，又像他小时候用泡沫吹出来的泡泡，颜色在上面不断流动，只有透过光才能看见。  
“你初中突然搬走了，我还是有点措手不及的。”菲利克斯小声地说，小心翼翼得像在试图用手接住泡泡，又或者像是小心翼翼地吹一口气，让它飞得更高而不破裂。  
“你真不记得我了？”太阳又西落了一点，浑浊的彩色也流到了菲利克斯的身上。  
“你可是老是抢我的玩具，还用球打我的！”菲利克斯笑着，眉头却轻轻皱了起来。  
“我并不记得当时这附近还有金发碧眼的小男孩？”朱利安的手伸过去，放在狗的头上，菲利克斯正搂着狗的脖子。“我只记得一个金发碧眼的小女孩，她的名字还跟你挺像的，叫菲林（faline）。”  
“我的外号就是菲林（faline）！”菲利克斯来了精神，“我说我很喜欢狗，想养一只大狗，你说我肯定能会被它咬死！”他的手放开狗，在半空比划着，“我当时养了植物，你在旁边打球把我的花和草都砸坏了。”他好像意识到有什么不太对劲，停下了比划的手，抿着嘴看向朱利安。  
朱利安看起来难受极了，他梗住了，只能发出意味不明的干咳，最后咳得差点过呼吸，脸与脖子红得像晒伤一样吓人。  
“哦…这样、是你啊……”  
“你还好吗？”菲利克斯好心地问。  
“还好…好像不太好…”朱利安尝试让自己冷静，可他无法摆脱脖子以上一片泛红，他的狗不明所以地上前舔了舔他的脸，朱利安抓住它，企图将脸藏在他的耳朵后面。“我觉得今天还是早点结束吧。”  
菲利克斯和狗狗的头一同歪向一侧，他还有一个问题，可朱利安看上去真的难受极了，也许他是良心发现内疚作祟呢，菲利克斯心安理得地想。  
“明天见。”他说，摸了摸朱利安垂着的头，他的头发比想象中的要软，在手心里有点痒痒的。  
“…明天见。”朱利安在连开门送他的时候也藏在门后面。  
太阳正好在泊在菲利克斯看不见的街道尽头，只要菲利克斯朝反方向走不用很久就能回到家。他走进夜幕里，就像走进他的脑海，一片漆黑里只剩一个想法在闪光。  
那你为什么要欺负一个女孩呢，可他没有说。

-

“我还有一个问题。”菲利克斯好不容易才在下课时堵住朱利安，后者难以置信地看着他，半天才想起来回答：“啥？”  
“它叫什么名字？你的狗狗”菲利克斯手撑在朱利安的身侧，可他比他矮一个头，看起来有点滑稽。朱利安看了看周围，有些不情愿地凑到他耳边低声回答：“…刻耳柏洛斯。”  
菲利克斯：“这啥啦。”  
“…你不会说话没人逼你说话。”朱利安摸着自己的后脑勺转身就想逃，菲利克斯笑眯眯地拉住他：“放学之后校门口见。”  
朱利安不情不愿地嘴唇动了动，最后憋出一个嗯，得到答复的菲利克斯满意地抱着书嘴里哼着不成调的曲子赶往下一个上课的教室，要是朱利安没有忙着脸红他会发现曲调异常的熟悉。  
从人群里钻出来的莱利一脸惊恐地看着朱利安。  
“你好恶心”  
“……”

朱利安感觉这一辈子的脸都被丢尽了，他恍惚地从洗漱间走出来，穿好衣服，坐在更衣室的长凳上自暴自弃地掏出单词本。掏出本子的一瞬间他觉得如芒刺背，几道目光差点把他的后背烧穿，他抬头看见他的前锋后卫接球手死死地盯着他。  
“世界末日了？”他们齐齐问。  
“……”

“老实说，又看上哪个妞了？”前锋随便地擦了擦手，用汗津津的手掌推了他一把，“滚去洗手，”朱利安皱起眉，“快考试了难道你们不复习？”  
“拉倒吧，你以前天塌了也不会复习，说是有什么更重要的‘事’要做？”他的后卫也凑上前来挤兑他，“像是欺负那个小个子什么的？”  
朱利安一时有些恼羞成怒，合上单词本就想走，他走到门边又停下，烦躁地将自己的头发揉乱，最后挫败地转过身。“我干了一点我自己都不明白的混账事，假设我被讨厌了怎么办？”  
三人同时吹了个口哨更让朱利安无地自容，“服个软，道个歉，没有妞能拒绝你这张脸！”接球手起哄道，韵都压上了，还差一段节奏就能原地唱起来，朱利安的额角突突地跳，感觉许久没疼过的胃又一抽一抽的开始疼。  
他能感觉到明天整个球队甚至整个学校都会漫天飞舞校霸难过美人关的流言。  
可他不是个妞，他愤愤地想，生平第一次体会到长相的重要。

他的外套沾了一点汗与泥水，他只好换了脱下来塞到书包里，又重新洗了把脸和双手。菲利克斯已经轻车熟路地摸到他的车旁边等他了。  
他看起来很兴奋，热情得让朱利安觉得他不怀好意但又不知所措。朱利安刚解锁车门，菲利克斯的金脑袋就钻了进去，自己迅速地扣好了安全带，并神采奕奕地看着他。  
“……干得好？”朱利安觉得自己傻透了。  
开到半路菲利克斯又在翻他的储物箱，时不时看到感兴趣的CD就将播放器的CD换掉。  
“你还会吹口风琴吗？”菲利克斯拿着一个盒子，盒里装着一支银色的口风琴，亮晶晶的有点晃眼。  
“我不……”  
服个软，道个歉。  
朱利安的嘴有闭上了，他用了一会下定决心，轻轻点了一下头。菲利克斯捧着银口琴，手指在边缘的丝绒上轻轻碰了一下。  
“我可以听吗？”朱利安没有看他，车轮压过一条减速带，震动像一颗石子投进绿湖，让他的眼睛泛了一点微不足道的涟漪。菲利克斯又想到昨天的午后，他差点就伸手触碰了那个泡泡，现在这个泡泡朝他飘过来，近在咫尺，他却有点胆怯了。  
“嗯。”那个泡泡飘过来，碰到他的额头，啵地一声碎裂了。

-  
朱利安开到家门口，让菲利克斯在车里等他；他终于要拐我去卖了吗，菲利克斯想，下一秒一种熟悉的热度窜到了他的身上。  
“刻耳柏洛斯！”菲利克斯惊喜地叫道，选择性地忽略了朱利安让他闭嘴的声音。  
刻耳柏洛斯的脖子上戴上了出门用的皮项圈，朱利安没用狗绳栓他，它在菲利克斯的胸口拱来拱去，脖子上的狗牌发出轻微的响声。  
菲利克斯高兴地搂住刻耳柏洛斯的脖子，后者将毛茸茸的脑袋搭在他的肩膀上。  
“去了就知道了。”他总是上挑、显得神气的眼睛耷拉下去了，菲利克斯有点害怕，这是条陌生的街道，陌生的太阳，现在连车里的人也要变得陌生了，刻耳柏洛斯舔了舔他的脖子，宽容大量地任由他搂紧自己。  
可紧接着街景又令人怀念了起来，他们共同记得这些按部就班的树，其中一棵混进了芒果树的树苗，在夏天熟透的芒果会掉下来，砸到某个倒霉家伙的头上——如果没被附近的调皮捣蛋鬼用棍子打下来偷回家的话。  
菲利克斯吃过一次那树上的芒果，结果当然是被妈妈担心地斥责了，可他张开手还记得黄色的汁水流过他的掌纹，让他的手掌变成一个绿洲。芒果熟的刚刚好，黄色的果肉在他的手掌里躺着，绿洲变成了山峦。要是世界上的河流都这样甘甜就好了，这样他到哪都不会生气了。菲利克斯咬了一口，山峰变成了两个。他小心翼翼地用纸巾与手帕将剩下的包好。可第二天芒果却变黑了，发出难闻的气味。他只好又跑到芒果树下去等，直到晚上父亲将昏昏欲睡的他抱回家。  
朱利安吃过一次那树上的芒果，他是用竹竿或棍子将果实打下来的孩子之一。他在夏天未到时就急于将青涩的芒果从树上打落，大多数都掉到了地上，变成了一滩青色的泥，最后在地砖上留下一道印记，像显而易见却又不存在的疤痕。他急匆匆地咬了一口，酸味和苦味一起冲进他的鼻腔和喉咙，让他流出眼泪，越流越多，在地上积成小小一滩积水。可泪水不会留下疤痕，明早它很快就消失了。他一边哭一边拿着已经被捏成青泥的芒果，想去告诉她不要吃芒果，芒果真是太难吃了！他跑到闪着昏黄的灯的门口等了一会，慢慢地不哭了，将手里的残渣甩到了台阶旁。  
“是公园。”菲利克斯小声叫道，他眼尖地瞥到了熟悉而显眼的红色长凳，公园因为住宅区居住人口的增多而扩建了，但那张红色的长凳仍然摆在最显眼的位置。  
朱利安停好车，一言不发地走在前面，菲利克斯手里捏着银口琴，怕手心出汗又换一只手拿着，刻耳柏洛斯顺从地跟在他的脚旁。  
朱利安走过红色长椅，走过公园雕像，走过那面新建的人工湖，每走过一个地方菲利克斯就会在心里问一次我们不在这停下吗？可他不愿打破这有点难受的沉默，他感觉朱利安每走一步，就会在脚印里留下一片他的碎片。朱利安的背影让他想起那颗芒果，完整的，没被咬过的完美的果肉。可他踏出的下一步就变成了他咬过一口的果肉，但依然新鲜，散发着香味，有着漂亮的颜色。他每走一步，果肉从他的咬痕开始慢慢软化变黑，到他站定的时候，它变成了那颗黑色的腐败了的芒果。  
我应该早点告诉他的。  
他们走到了公园深处，这里比他们记忆中的公园还要老旧，设施靠日常维护勉强维持着没有崩塌。他们走到了一片小森林的入口，那里有一小面天然的湖。  
“她以前很清澈的，”他有点抱歉地说，不嫌脏地把手伸进浑浊的绿色湖水，拨开死水湖面的枯枝败叶，“妈妈说她让她想起我的眼睛。”  
“对不起，妈妈。”他说。

菲利克斯感到一阵难过，朱利安却站起来，朝他伸出手：“你不是要听我吹口琴吗？”  
菲利克斯把银口琴从匣子里拿出来，放在他显得有点大的手心里。朱利安朝琴口吹了一口气，口琴发出一声轻轻的哨音，没有喑哑也没有灰尘，被精心保养地很好。  
他把嘴唇轻轻贴在琴口上，吹出来的是菲利克斯没有听过的歌，不属于车里的任何一张CD，不如说不属于任何一种流行乐，有点像古老的民谣，在踏入千禧年前就被永久地封在了故国冻土。  
“这是我唯一会吹的，妈妈教我的。”他说，“大概是爱尔兰或者英格兰不知道哪的民谣吧。”  
他还能记得百年之前的歌，但是却不记得只过去十年没到的童年，人类记忆是件可笑的事情，过去与现今他们只能二者选其一。  
他看着坐在掉漆的铁质长椅上的菲利克斯，刻耳柏洛斯趴在他的腿上，让他想到那颗烂在他手心里的芒果，每次梦到的童年就像一片拨不开的雾，只剩下呛人的酸涩。他想起为何当初急不可耐地想要采摘了，因为那颗青芒散发的香气足以摧人心智，酸涩只是他的表皮，要是他再耐心一点，等久一点就好了。  
错的不是他，他想，而是我。

他们在长椅上坐了一会，没有说话，刻耳柏洛斯拍着尾巴打了一个哈欠。  
离开的是我，忘记的是我，混账的也是我，问题跟本不在于他是不是妞，而是我。朱利安的眉越皱越深。  
又来了，菲利克斯没有转过去，但是眼睛看着他。  
服个软，道个歉，他试图找机会开口，他下定决心般抬头看向菲利克斯，菲利克斯已经把视线转回去了。  
可他不知道如何开口了。  
菲利克斯的皮肤好像被雨洗过后微微发红，他的金发被红光照得湿漉漉的，雨云积在他的眼底，雨云之上的瞳孔微微发光，蓝色在其中形成一个摇摇欲坠的漩涡。  
看看他都干了什么啊，朱利安感觉手心黏糊糊的，舌头被酸的发麻，说不出话来。再等一等好了，他的手指尴尬地交织在一起，要说的话都被他咬碎了咽回肚子里。

最后他听见自己发涩的声音：“你知道…我妈是澳大利亚人，她祖先是英国，或者爱尔兰那边的。”  
“嗯哼”菲利克斯回答他。  
“可能这里冬天的时候，澳大利亚的水果会长得很好。”胡扯，他根本不知道。  
“是哦”菲利克斯回答他。

-

那天过后离期末考只有两天了，他和菲利克斯都忙起来，跟本没有机会对话，即使他找准空隙逮住菲利克斯，菲利克斯也会反过来逮他去复习，一旦复习起来就没完没了，两个人在夜幕降临时都变得筋疲力尽，躺在朱利安家的大沙发上懒得动一根手指头。  
朱利安只能暂时不想那些让他心烦的事。  
他们在考试前一天与当天整整两天没说话，朱利安考完后第一时间去找菲利克斯，但菲利克斯早就被莱利抓走了。  
直到发放成绩那一天。  
朱利安拿着成绩条，透过窗户渗过来的光反复地看着上面的字迹。那天早了一点放学，所以太阳没开始西行，阳光正好。橄榄球队走了一半急着放假的人，替补上场的人数都不够，朱利安干脆把更衣室钥匙给了留下来玩球的人，抱着球衣和橄榄球急吼吼地往楼上跑。可他跑到草坪边就停住了，他看过去，被有点度数的镜片反射过来的光晃了一下眼。  
普通得不能再普通的平日的菲利克斯背着双肩书包站在那里，刘海好像有点长了，和眼镜一起遮住了他的眼睛，他今天穿的是一件橙色的马球衫，衣摆还塞进裤腰带里。  
可他真是美极了，一束光打在他身上，让他像是从天堂来的一样。他的脸和手肘都有点红，连带着皮肤上的雀斑也变红了。他朝他笑着招了招手，朱利安看到了他红色的牙龈。  
他朝他跑过去，扔掉了碍事的球衣和橄榄球，新修剪的草在他的鞋底沙沙作响。他朝他跑过去，拦腰将他抱了起来。  
菲利克斯吓了一大跳，朱利安的骨头和肌肉撞得他生疼，四分卫的拥抱可不是那么好受的，突然腾空的体验也很奇怪。  
可朱利安笑得比任何事物都灿烂，这时候菲利克斯又要联想一些莫名其妙的东西了。朱利安的笑容像阳光制成的金酒在酒杯里晃荡，他的牙齿是插在一旁的柠檬片，两颗虎牙是沉在杯底的橄榄。  
于是他也笑了起来，四分卫冲的太猛，刹住车的那一下还不小心互相碰到了额头，他们都变得有点长的头发挨到一起。  
“你的额头红了。”他们同时说，然后又大笑起来。

等他们都笑累了，菲利克斯摘下眼镜抹掉眼角的眼泪时四分卫才反应过来他们的行为过于亲密，这下菲利克斯还体验了一把突然下落的失重感，但朱利安及时扶住他了。  
他惊魂未定地连眼镜都没戴上，戴上后看见朱利安正在尴尬地干咳，剪短的头发跟本遮不住他红透的耳朵。  
“你笑到呛了？”菲利克斯体贴地问。  
“……没有。”朱利安挠挠下巴，又摸摸额头，在菲利克斯的眼神要变得奇怪前终于开了口：“…谢谢。”他现在脸颊也红了，手指扣着从他的书包肩带扯出来的一条线。  
“不客气。”朱利安现在相信语言的魔力了，是不是他多讲两次，菲利克斯还会这样对他笑得露出牙齿。  
“那……你今晚有空吗，我请你吃个饭。”说完他恨不得扇自己一巴掌，他在心里演练多次的一句话被讲得磕磕绊绊，被人听到绝对会被拍下来放到网上角逐“史上最烂邀请开场白”排行。  
“好啊”菲利克斯不假思索地答应了，“那我先回家放下书包，待会见。”  
我开车送人回家的时间还是有的。“拜拜！”他看见菲利克斯边走边朝他挥手。  
他有点痛苦地捂住自己的额头，回去捡起自己扔下的球衣防具和球，并痛恨说话不经大脑的自己。  
他钻进车里，翻了几张CD又塞回去，最后还是哼起那首古老的歌，他的口风琴安静地躺在木盒里，放在他的仪表盘上方。  
他一边在脑子里列出购物清单一边开往超市，老歌被他改了几个调，听上去有点像古老部落在篝火晚会时唱的歌了，但车里只回荡着他独自一人的声音，显得有些寂寞。  
太阳开始西行了，他停下车，感觉外头有点热。他扯了扯衣领，看了一下时间——时间还很充裕。他漫不经心地随便拉过来一辆购物车，脑子变成了苹果气泡酒，想法像一个个又酸又甜的气泡升上来炸开。简直就像准备约会一样，这个想法着实吓了他一跳，气泡变成了气球，砰地一声将他的脖根以上炸了个赤红。  
“操。”他小声地骂道，脸埋进自己的手掌里。

-

 

他抱着两个鼓鼓囊囊的大纸袋，看上去毫不费力，除了在门口差点被刻耳柏洛斯差点绊倒之后没有什么大问题。  
可他随即意识到他问题大了。  
他的客厅看上去空荡荡的，用的是那种看了让人灰心丧气的黑白配色，餐桌和咖啡桌上还堆着些空瓶子和快递箱。整个房子好像只有自己的房间有一点生气，但总不能让两个男人挤在一张小桌子上庆祝。其他几个卧室被他常年空置，大概积了一堆灰尘。  
朱利安把纸袋放下，易变质的放入冰箱，然后开始清理桌面上的垃圾。他将纸箱叠好放进后院的车库，其中一个车库已经被他变成堆积杂物用的仓库了。纸箱放在地上扬起一片粉尘。  
他咳嗽着打开车库的灯，有个纸箱贴着写着“道具”的标签，标签泛黄，已经快失去粘性了。  
他抹掉上面的灰，用美工刀打开封条，拿出来了几个五颜六色的陈旧蜡烛。他继续往里看，不小心扬起了堆积的灰尘，呛得他眼眶泛红。  
他很快就停止了咳嗽，那些在半空飘着的灰尘好像两只手压在他的肩膀上，让他难受地不行，让他的鼻头通红，视线被呛出来的眼泪模糊。  
里面有一顶小小的生日帽，现在的他戴上会变得像个小丑，里面有一张贺卡和手工做的横幅，他认出来是他父母的字迹。“十岁生日快乐！我的乖小孩。”  
今天是他最棒的一天又是他最糟糕的一天，棒的原因他也不明所以，糟糕的原因却很清晰：他又想起了自己的生日。  
后面还有一张合照，他抹掉中间的人脸上的灰，他没认出来那是自己，可他清楚地知道那是幼年的他，有着一双继承自父亲、永远提醒着自己来自哪里的绿眼睛。  
他把照片放了回去。  
他又找了找，随便拿了一个打气泵和几个颜色鲜艳得俗套的劣质气球。  
他把蜡烛摆好，在墙上勉强地黏了几个气球，他的客厅现在看上去更抑郁了，简直就像狂欢玩脱后的救灾现场。他郁闷地抱着手臂，或许等会点几个蜡烛会好一点，他想。  
他在装潢上花了太多时间，只剩下紧凑的时间来让他准备食物了。要是我当时学会做菜就好了，他勉勉强强地把洋葱剁好，又把土豆切得歪歪斜斜，在做肉和派的时候刻耳柏洛斯乖得不像一条狗，他围着朱利安转，有时候伸长脖子嗅一下食材，被朱利安笨手笨脚地弄了一身面粉。  
夕阳已经很斜了，他抬头检查时钟，快要到菲利克斯来的时候了。他草率地用水冲了一下手，翻箱倒柜找打火机却没找到，最后只找到一盒停电时用来点应急蜡烛的火柴。他手上的水沾湿了火柴头，怎么也点不着火，等他终于点着了，在点第三根蜡烛的时候门铃响了，朱利安手一歪差点点了桌布。  
外面的天还很亮，朱利安的客厅暗的让人有种夜幕降临的错觉，那道黑色的门为明暗划分了界限。  
菲利克斯抬起手跟他打招呼，分了一点夕阳的余晖到朱利安身上。  
“今天你生日？”菲利克斯的视线聚焦在他头上，朱利安愣了一下。操，他只是想试下那玩意还能不能带，却被甩毛的刻耳柏洛斯弄了一身面粉，他只好去换了一件衬衣，然后，然后就忘了。  
“不是！”他把生日帽扯下来，年代久远的皮筋受不了压力断开，弹到了朱利安的脸上，疼得他差点爆了今晚第三句粗口。  
“你还好吗，你的脸留下印子了——”那道血痕看起来相当疼，幸好只是微微肿了一点。菲利克斯下意识地想用手碰，朱利安快速地往后退了两步，用手抹了抹脸，烧完火柴变成的碳染黑了他的手指，在他的脸上留了两道黑色的指印。  
“我跟妈妈说起你，她竟然还记得你以前爱吃的菜。”菲利克斯若有所思地看着朱利安背对他拧开水龙头，藏在厨房吧台后的阴影里。  
他把手里的布袋放到吧台上，刻耳柏洛斯兴奋地趴到他的腿上拱他的手，朱利安还没有转过来的意思。  
刻耳柏洛斯似乎对他带来的东西很感兴趣，他得寸进尺地往菲利克斯身上窜，明显想将菲利克斯当成踏脚石。菲利克斯捧住他的脸“不要扑我！你是听话的乖小孩对吧？”可这一次对刻耳柏洛斯不奏效了，他的重量差点压得菲利克斯一个没站稳。  
“刻耳柏洛斯，坐下。”朱利安过来了，他将手插到他们之间，将刻耳柏洛斯隔开。刻耳柏洛斯不满地看着他，好像还对他刚刚的面粉意外怀恨在心。他歪过脑袋，菲利克斯有种他的眼睛滴溜溜地转了一下的错觉。  
“我们会分一点给你——”朱利安话没说完，刻耳柏洛斯使坏似地钻到了他的小腿之间，差点把他绊倒，他撞到了菲利克斯身上，像多米诺一样倒下去。  
朱利安反应过来，伸手搂住摔倒的菲利克斯，勉强地一只手抓到了吧台边沿，刻耳柏洛斯还在他们的身上乱窜。  
菲利克斯被抓着肩膀动弹不得，而朱利安正在专注让刻耳柏洛斯听话，他的脸还红着。  
菲利克斯好像已经习惯他的脸动不动就红了，朱利安的脸颊旁边还有一道深一点的红痕。他注意到朱利安最先红起来的是耳朵，然后是脖子，脸的红色会比前两者稍微浅一点。  
刻耳柏洛斯几乎是踩着他们上的吧台，把盛菜的瓷盘推到了地上，然后用爪子将酱汁弄得满地都是。他们几乎是逃着上了楼梯，以免自己的衣服被印上几个难以清除的狗爪印。  
除了客厅就只有朱利安的卧室在用，他们只能逃进位于二楼阁楼的房间。  
朱利安反手将门锁上，然后背靠住门，仿佛一切安全了。房间里没开灯，只靠阁楼的大天窗勉强照亮半个房间，天空已经很红了。  
朱利安暗金色的头发一闪一闪地，现在连胸口都是红的了，因为紧张有点喘气。菲利克斯又感受到了他天生的压迫感，这一个星期像一个幻梦境，他想起在书上看到的一句谚语——天上一天，地上一年。他好像在天上度了个周假。靠近的朱利安在一步步将他的梦境压碎。  
他觉得太沉重了，与害怕疼痛不同，朱利安的阴影倾倒在背后，像颜料一样铺开，朱利安在被渐渐抽空。他又要整我吗？可朱利安看上去格外地柔和，菲利克斯被弄糊涂了，他不断地后退，直到小腿碰到了床沿。  
“你不会告诉别人今天发生过什么吧？”朱利安将他围困得无路可退，菲利克斯咽了口唾沫。  
“不会……？”朱利安又向他逼近了一步，吓得菲利克斯尾音转了个弯。  
“你会保守秘密吗？”菲利克斯咽了口唾沫。  
“你要杀人灭口吗？我还不想死……我还帮你考过了试”菲利克斯越说越大声，还有点愤慨，“你居然让一个十年级学生跟你一起学十二年级的课！”  
朱利安本来撅着眉头，没憋住笑了一下，他的眼睛弯起来，菲利克斯破罐破摔地抓住他的衣领。“我不知道你对我有什么意见，你从看见我的第一天就开始欺负我！”  
“不止这样，小时候你还老扯我头发！”  
“因为你有些人还喊我娘炮”朱利安听得头昏脑胀，面色重新变得严肃起来，菲利克斯一下子又不敢出声了。朱利安的手伸到他的脖子后面，菲利克斯缩起脖子，听到朱利安叹了口气。菲利克斯看到他凑过来，紧张地浑身僵硬，他不可能推得开朱利安，只能祈求死的痛快一点。  
朱利安的呼吸碰到了他的脖子，他闭上眼睛。  
可朱利安只是把脸埋进他的肩膀，睫毛扇得菲利克斯有点痒。他们的姿势像极了拥抱。  
朱利安的肩膀放松下来，他的双臂松松地环着菲利克斯，他想更多地靠着菲利克斯，只能委屈地将自己尽量缩起来。  
“……对不起”他听见朱利安低声地说，“我一直以为你是个女孩子。”  
菲利克斯有点不可置信，他从未见过如此坦诚而脆弱的朱利安，就像他身后的玻璃被夕阳照的近乎透明，朱利安的投影被玻璃剪成不同的形状，又拼合起来，被余晖照得金光闪闪，菲利克斯下意识地用手抓着朱利安的衣袖。  
“你能原谅我吗”虽然很小声，但是他听见了。  
“我原谅你了”他觉得轻飘飘的，说出来的话也听不见了，放在平日他是绝对不敢用这种轻飘飘又理直气壮的语气来和朱利安说话的，可他现在还敢将侧脸贴着朱利安的额侧，像哄小孩一样拍拍他的头。  
他看见朱利安抬头，眼睛亮晶晶的，妈妈曾经给他讲过小王子的故事，那个故事他觉得有点悲伤。现在他明白了，因为那个落难的飞行员没有降落到这样的星星上。  
一个吻贴了过来，他感觉到一个吻覆盖上他，他被朱利安的干燥的嘴唇贴着——他并没有感觉到像狗狗那样湿热的舌头。他一动不动，甚至不敢呼吸，直到最后对方轻轻地离开，却停在一个很近的距离。  
他们都注意到对方的睫毛都轻轻颤抖着，朱利安的手还撑在他的两侧，一时间他们都没有动，朱利安忍不住舔了一下嘴唇，菲利克斯感到一股战栗从他的尾椎升上来，让他的手心不住地冒汗。“你为什么要对一个女孩那样做？”他不该问的。  
他们保持着拥抱的姿势，攀升的体温让他们都开始冒汗，朱利安看起来无比坦诚，无论他问什么都会如实回答。菲利克斯觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了。  
“我一开始并不知道，直到每天晚上梦见她。”朱利安看起来很紧张，汗冒的更多了，他开始朝他说话，说的又快又急：“我没有办法摆脱那些梦境，甚至到了白天在上学和练习时也像在梦游。”  
“我尝试约会，却总是无疾而终，现在我才意识到这不是‘相貌’的问题。”他说。  
“每一天都像一个白日梦，逐渐变得每一个人都像她。”  
“我意识到我有多喜欢她了，可似乎每次都后知后觉。”朱利安的声音闷在他的颈窝里，“莱利说的没错，我只是个肌肉脑子而已。”  
菲利克斯的声音也闷闷的，他说得很小声：“还不算太迟。”

朱利安抬起头，直到菲利克斯被他看得发怵，他才慢悠悠的开口：“我一直都有想象如果她长大了会是怎么样。”  
“手脚还是那样纤细吗？”他的手指伸进菲利克斯的袖管里，被他捏过的地方浮上一层很淡的红色。  
“她的睫毛应该会又软又翘，像她的头发一样是金色的。”他轻轻将他的眼镜摘了下来，菲利克斯感到一阵模糊的眩晕。接着他用嘴唇拂过菲利克斯的睫毛，弄得他缩着闭上了眼睛，“我最喜欢它们颤动的样子。”菲利克斯看不到，但他感觉到燥热的唇贴在了他的眼睑上。  
“我不知道长大的她会不会答应我…”朱利安的脸就在他的脸旁，他的手因为兴奋而发抖，从他的脸颊移到了他敞开了一点的脖子，菲利克斯感觉到他的指腹轻轻按着他的皮肤，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我可以吻她了吗？”菲利克斯不敢看他，他听见朱利安笑了一下，四分卫的手很大，甚至能握住他的后颈，他被迫抬起脸，温热的触感从他的下唇传来。朱利安舔得他很痒，菲利克斯有点憋不住笑的张开嘴，被四分卫趁虚而入。  
他被堵的快不能呼吸了，他开始诅咒那些金发妞，四分卫的吻技锻炼得纯熟而热度逼人。他只能尽力张开嘴呼吸，还发出了一些丢人的鼻音。  
朱利安亲的太急，甚至磕到了菲利克斯的牙，但是连给他喊疼的机会都没有。朱利安抱歉地捧着他的脸，轻轻地吻着菲利克斯的唇，然后捏着他的下巴不让他上下齿合上，用菲利克斯恨极了的舌头舔他口腔内壁的软肉。  
口水从菲利克斯合不拢的嘴里流出来，他想要去吞咽，却发出了像溺水一样的声音。朱利安终于放开他：“用鼻子呼吸”  
“你说的简——”朱利安捏住他的脸颊强迫他张嘴，用舌尖挑逗菲利克斯有点僵硬的舌头，菲利克斯的口腔很小，朱利安轻而易举地就能舔到他的牙床与软肉。朱利安放开他，改用指腹摩挲他的上牙床。菲利克斯不得不含住他的指节，紧紧地抓着朱利安的衣摆与右手，看起来快哭了。  
他轻而易举地就把菲利克斯抱到膝盖上，手指从他的嘴里抽出来，菲利克斯立刻发出一声短暂的干呕，朱利安靠近他，轻咬他的喉结，手指勾开他的松松垮垮的裤腰，却不碰他。  
朱利安从他的颈侧吻到耳垂，把耳垂含进嘴里。  
“被舔一下就硬了呢”他含糊不清地说，这下菲利克斯真的快哭出来了，他想往后缩，腰却被朱利安扣住，他的马球衫也被推到了胸口。这件衣服他穿的有点大，衣摆总是从他的胸口滑下来，朱利安捏着他已经没有什么力气的手腕将马球衫脱掉，菲利克斯比看上去结实一点，肋骨却还是清晰可见，朱利安的手掌按到菲利克斯的胸口上，烫得他发抖。朱利安的手掌被他的眼泪和口水弄得滑滑的，滑过他的乳尖，朱利安看着它在他的指缝中涨起来。  
菲利克斯的阴茎在裤子里涨得难受，他想伸手去摸，四分卫截住了他的手，他单手把他两只手腕锁住，然后单手将自己的皮带抽出来，将菲利克斯绑上的时候还好心地在他手腕底下垫了菲利克斯脱下来的马球衫。接着朱利安俯下身结结实实地在他嘴上亲了一下，“好孩子，等会就放开你”菲利克斯咬牙切齿地看着朱利安的笑脸，伸脚要踹，朱利安捉住他的脚腕，顺势掰开他的大腿，他的长裤也被扔到一边。他的内裤什么也遮不住，被他的阴茎顶起来。他惊慌地看着朱利安的手摸上他的龟头，上面的布料已经湿了，“别……”菲利克斯服了软，他放低声音求他，朱利安却只是摸摸他的脸。  
朱利安俯下身，在菲利克斯惊恐的眼神里将他的阴茎解放出来，低头含住了它，菲利克斯哪里受过这种刺激，太超过了，他仰着头浑身僵硬，朱利安含着他，舌头无师自通地舔过他的冠状沟和马眼。  
“等！——”他的腰弓起来，来不及警告朱利安就射在了他嘴里。朱利安差点被他呛到，他直起身，张开嘴，白色的精液从他的舌头和喉咙深处滴下来，他用手接住给菲利克斯看。  
菲利克斯哭得下睫毛都糊在了一起，被朱利安揽起来接吻喂了一嘴精液。  
朱利安解开他手上的皮带，让他靠在自己身上，不断亲吻他的眼角和嘴唇。朱利安捏着他的腰，轻易地就在上面留下指印。菲利克斯被糊了一嘴一屁股自己的精液，他愤怒地看着那个罪魁祸首，罪魁祸首又来亲他，慢慢地将指节推进他的屁股里。菲利克斯有点疼，朱利安的手指又粗又糙，他感觉像有木头卡在肠道里，内脏被牵引着移位的错觉让他有点反胃。菲利克斯浑身僵硬，朱利安的手指只进到一半便卡住了，他捧住菲利克斯的脖子让他抬头跟自己接吻，然后轻轻地将菲利克斯放下，用枕头垫住他的腰好让他的屁股抬起来，另一只手捏着他僵硬的大腿肌肉让他放松。  
当朱利安舔上他肛口的时候菲利克斯像鱼一样弹了起来，可被朱利安压着大腿压制住了。他抓着朱利安的头发，在朱利安舔过他会阴的时候半硬起来。  
菲利克斯全身泛红，被朱利安挑逗过的地方开始发疼，他的屁股现在塞了三只手指，肛口被朱利安湿热的舌头舔得快化了，他的臀部肌肉开始收缩颤抖，阴茎一抖一抖的。在朱利安的舌头戳进他的肠道时把朱利安的手臂刮出了血痕。  
“等……我要射了！”他连一句完整的话都说不出来，揪住朱利安的头发往上扯，朱利安被他扯痛了抬起头，舌头还黏着精液。朱利安捉住菲利克斯的手腕往手心上亲了一下，然后轻轻捏住了菲利克斯的阴茎根部“忍一下，一下就好”他低声哄骗着，手指往软化的肠壁内推，菲利克斯不再疼了，但又憋得难受，他突然觉得很委屈，眼泪从眼眶里一颗接一颗地掉出来。朱利安俯下身哄他，反而被菲利克斯狠狠咬住肩膀留下两排渗血的牙印。  
他皱起眉毛，弯曲手指戳在应该是前列腺的地方，菲利克斯的腰腿僵住，大股的前液潮吹似的从马眼里涌出来，他将朱利安的手臂又刮出了几道血痕，他真的开始呜呜地哭了，像头可怜的小兽。“好乖”，朱利安轻轻托起他，亲吻他的额头“这叫干性高潮”菲利克斯在他怀里哭得一抽一抽地，但很快就噎住了。  
朱利安握住他的臀瓣，缓慢地将自己的阴茎推进去，他卡住菲利克斯的腰以防他挣扎，直到他窄小的屁股完全含住他的根部。  
刚开始菲利克斯还有力气发脾气，被完全操开后只能断断续续地抽噎，朱利安将他抱起来才发现菲利克斯的小腹湿得一塌糊涂——朱利安完全插入他的时候就已经射了。  
朱利安操得又快又狠，他的肛口被撞得泛红，每次朱利安的龟头碾过前列腺的时候他卡在不应期疲软的阴茎只能稀拉拉地流出前液。朱利安单手扣着他的两手手腕操他，空出来的手握住他单薄的胸，将他不怎么结实的胸肉聚在手里。朱利安低头叼住挺立的乳尖，听见菲利克斯的哭声又响起来。  
菲利克斯快要晕过去了，他的胸口又疼又麻，尾椎还一直像被电流抽了一样，可他的阴茎在被朱利安玩胸的时候又抬了头，无精打采地半硬着。  
“再忍一下、”朱利安将菲利克斯翻过去，让他跪在床垫上，一手支撑起没有力气的菲利克斯的腰，他俯下身，身形可以完全盖住菲利克斯，“哈——、”朱利安的气息喷到菲利克斯的耳边，让他的大腿内侧发抖，肉壁也开始抽搐，朱利安张嘴咬住菲利克斯的后颈。  
他们同时射了，菲利克斯的阴茎可怜兮兮地流出了一点稀精，他浑身都疼，后颈一定被朱利安咬出了血印。朱利安凑过来亲他，肩膀的血被汗稀释流的一塌糊涂，菲利克斯连生气的力气也没有，靠着朱利安躺了一会。“我要告你强奸未成年。”菲利克斯带着厚重的鼻音骂他，“我再也不要来你家了。”朱利安又笑嘻嘻地过来亲他，菲利克斯用最后的力气在他的嘴唇上留下一排牙印。  
“不准亲我，舌头给你咬断。”菲利克斯瞪他。  
可朱利安还是过来亲他，他的下唇肿了，说话有一点含糊。  
“我也爱你”他说。


End file.
